


Quick Sick Fic

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Omorashi, Omovember, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 11: Sick ficMichael has a delicate system. He chooses only the most 'pure' foods to eat. Unfortunately, he eats some of his momma's home cooking and it is not on the approved list.you know the spiel
Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 9





	Quick Sick Fic

Day 11:Sick Fic

It wasn’t fair. The food that Michael had grown up on was now biting him in the ass. The carbs and oil and salt were too much for his delicate body to handle. So it did what it did whenever he ate more than a salad and boiled chicken breast. It purged. 

He knelt in the bathroom of his childhood home, bent over the toilet. Jay had since let herself in and was running her fingers through his hair, almost refusing to acknowledge that he was violently ill. 

“Your hair is getting long. It looks cute this way.” 

If he wasn’t puking up his guts, he likely would have quipped back about how he was always cute. But, he was too busy hocking up mouthfuls of bile. 

The nausea seemed to ebb for a moment and he laid his cheek down on the toilet seat. 

His partner reached over and flushed the toilet for him. He was at least thankful he didn’t have to smell his sick anymore. 

He whined to Jay, “My stomach hurts.” 

“I know. I’ll go and get you something to rehydrate with.” 

“Wait no, don’t leave me.” 

“Okay, I won’t.” She took out her phone to ask Alexander or Kigh to bring them a cup of water. 

Jay didn’t have much else to say as Michael sat, whining on the floor. Eventually, the man spoke up, “I need to piss.” 

“Can you stand up to tinkle?” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Are you going to end up pissing yourself on the floor of your mom’s bathroom?” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Jay sighed and ran her fingers through his hair again. “Okay, well just hold it then. You’ll be able to stand up in a minute.” 

The bathroom door was opened just a crack and water was handed over to Jay. She in turn handed it over to Michael. 

He took a sip, and immediately his gag response was triggered again. 

He lurched over the toilet and puked again, his abdomen clenching. The pressure on his tummy only pushed his bladder to release. 

So there he sat, a puddle of pee surrounding him as he finished throwing away his dinner.


End file.
